


Anioł stróż

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, angel - Freeform, brak bety, creature!fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Trochę o śmierci Jessici i aniołach stróżach.





	

Kiedy Jessica znalazła się w Niebie, była zaskoczona. Nie wyglądał ono jak ogród, żadnych jej wspomnień wokół, tylko… zwykłe szare korytarze, jakie są w niemal każdym urzędzie.

Nie zdążyła się zbytnio rozejrzeć, bo podszedł do niej młody mężczyzna, który spytał najbardziej formalnym tonem, jaki słyszała od środowego wykładu profesora Williamsa:

— Jessica Moore? Proszę za mną. Góra wszystko pani wyjaśni — i ruszył przed siebie.

Poszła za nim. To wcale nie było tak, że miała jakieś inne wyjście.

— Umarłam, prawda? — spytała, udając pewność siebie.

Mogła się założyć, że Sam nie chciałby zobaczyć jej rozchwianej emocjonalnie. Musiała być silna, choć pewnie nigdy go już nie zobaczy.

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

— I jestem w Niebie — dodała, czując się tym trochę przytłoczona. — Co się teraz ze mną stanie?

Anioł, bo tym musiał być mężczyzna, zatrzymał się przed prostymi drzwiami, do których zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył je.

— Skończyłem swoje zadanie — powiedział i wepchnął ją do środka, zostawiając pytanie bez odpowiedzi.

Znalazła się na środku prawie pustego pokoju. Tylko po środku stały dwa krzesła, biurko i komputer na nim.

Na jednym z krzeseł siedziała kobieta, która uśmiechała się do niej przyjaźnie.

— Witamy w Niebie, panno Moore — powiedziała. — Czy wie pani, jak się tu znalazła?

Jessica chciała zaprzeczyć, ale nagle wspomnienia pożaru uderzyły w nią z całą siłą.

— Pożar — wyszeptała. — To był pożar. Sam… — zaczęła. — Czy Sam żyje? — spytała.

— Panu Winchesterowi nic nie jest — powiedziała kobieta. — Jego brat wyciągnął go z domu na czas. Pani niestety zginęła.

Milczały przez chwilę, aż anielica wskazała jej krzesło stojące przed biurkiem.

— Proszę, usiądź. Czy Olmiah ci cokolwiek wyjaśnił, zanim tu trafiłaś? — Kobieta wpatrywała się w nią tak intensywnie, że Jess aż przeszły dreszcze.

— Ten który mnie tu przyprowadził? Nie, nic nie mówił. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Typowe — prychnęła kobieta. — Michał powinien już dawno coś z nim zrobić, ale oczywiście nie ma czasu. Ci na górze nigdy nie mają czasu — powiedziała.

— To nie to jest góra? — zdziwiła się Jessica.

— Tamta góra jest jeszcze wyżej — uśmiechnęła się anielica. — No, ale my tu gadu-gadu, a ty wciąż nic nie wiesz.

Wyciągnęła z szuflady biurka kartkę, którą jej podała, razem z długopisem.

— Wpisz swoje imię i nazwisko, dzień zgonu i przyczynę, po czym wybierz co chcesz robić w życiu pośmiertnym — poleciła i zaczęła coś wystukiwać coś na klawiaturze.

Moore wpatrywała się w kartkę otępiałym wzrokiem.

_Wybrać?_

Spojrzała na opcje i poczuła, że traci dech.

— Mogę zostać aniołem? — spytała.

— Och, nie — roześmiała się anielica. — Nie możesz zostać pełnoprawnym aniołem. Co innego aniołem stróżem. Masz odpowiednie kwalifikacje.

— Czyli mogę wrócić na ziemię i pilnować mojego chłopaka? — Chciała zrozumieć.

— Sama Winchestera? — upewniła się kobieta i wpisała coś w komputerze. — Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, kochana. Większość śmiertelników ma swojego anioła lub demona, który się nimi opiekuje. Niestety czasem taki opiekun umiera i człowiek zostaje bez niego. Chyba, że jakiś jego bliski umrze i nadaje się na zajęcie tego stanowiska.

— Czyli… Sam ma swojego opiekuna? — spytała.

— Tak właściwie to dwóch. Rozumiesz… pierwszym przydzielonym mu opiekunem był Lucyfer, który został strącony z Nieba i nie mógł się nim opiekować. Wciąż nim jest, ale przez to, że jest w klatce, o czym wiemy, to mogliśmy przydzielić mu kogoś innego. Drugi w kolejce był Gabriel, ale nie wiemy gdzie jest — zakończyła kwaśno.

— Czyli nie możecie mu przydzielić nowego anioła? — zgadła Jessica.

— Niestety — powiedziała kobieta. — Ale jeśli chcesz to możesz się opiekować kimś innym. Mamą, może tatą? Albo siostrą?

Jessice stanął przed oczami obraz jej małej siedmioletniej siostry, która pewnie się załamała po jej śmierci.

— Siostrą — odpowiedziała pewnie.

— Świetnie! — kobieta zaklaskała w ręce, a przez drzwi wszedł niski mężczyzna, niosący jakąś fiolkę z błękitną substancją.

Kobieta odkorkowała ją i powąchała, krzywiąc się przy tym, bardziej dla zasady, niż z faktycznego zapachu.

— Do dna — podała ją Moore, a ta spojrzała na fiolkę ze strachem.

Po czym wypiła wszystko za jednym zamachem.

Poczuła wszechogarniający ból, tak silny, że zsunęła się z krzesła na podłogę.

By chwilę później powstać jako anioł.

 


End file.
